1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool devices and more particularly pertains to a new tool device for adjusting the positioning of a hinge so that a door to which it is attached swings properly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows for the easy adjustment of hinge, or more particularly, the moving of the loop members of a hinge. Current methods generally use wrenches and the like which may damage and scratch the hinge as it is being adjusted.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by including a rigid elongated member having a first end and a second end. A tubular member is attached to the first end of the elongated member. The tubular member is orientated substantially perpendicular to the elongated member. The tubular member has an upper end and a lower end. The tubular member has a slot extending therethrough. The slot extends between and through the upper and lower ends. A hinge may be selectively positioned in the tubular member such that the hinge may be repositioned.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.